The present disclosure relates to a strategy game and a method of playing the game.
Many of the classic board games (i.e., chess, checkers, etc.) involve games of abstract strategy. A game of abstract strategy typically involves two players or teams playing with perfect information. In other words, all the information including the pieces or cards and the moves are available to all the players. In most cases, these games require the use of a board that defines the playing area.
It is desirable to provide a game that is portable and played without a board.